Doeskip
Doeskip is a long-legged pale brownish-gray she-cat with green eyes. Personality She does not tolerate disrespect from anyone. She can be quite cold and harsh towards those that dare to disrespect her, and won't hesitate to exert physical force to put someone in their place if she feels she must. She is a quick thinker and acts decisively, always handling crises as swiftly and efficiently as possible, and is a great cat to have on your side in tough situations; she thinks ahead a bit, but is not that much of a strategist, overall - however, she is great at thinking on her feet and working out plans of attack in the moment that tend to work pretty well. Her concerns are always with her own Clan first and foremost, and she believes in a policy of self-interest. She doesn't like the idea of having to ask the other Clans for help or relying on them in any way, as she is a very proud WaveClan warrior and doesn't really trust the other Clans, so she always pushes herself and others to do their best for the Clan so that WaveClan can stand strong by itself. She will accept help from other Clans if there are no other options, and may help other Clans if she thinks it will benefit WaveClan. However, she may be just as quick to abandon these alliances if she thinks maintaining them will drag her Clan down in the long run. She can be rather harsh in battle, never sparing any mercy for those she feels are threatening her Clan, but she isn't bloodthirsty, and will at least give her opponents a warning before attacking outright. She has a dry, deadpan sense of humor; she amuses herself by making sarcastic remarks and occasionally screwing with other cats for fun, tricking others into thinking she's serious about something she isn't (telling apprentices to go find blue squirrels, for example - only to claim she has no idea what they're talking about when they complain that she sent them on a wild goose chase). She loves her Clan and the cats in it deeply, and does her best to provide for them by making sure they always have enough to eat and the borders are well-defended - even if that means aggressing other Clans. She does her best to give advice and offer support and comfort to others where it's needed. She is typically friendly and cheerful around her own Clan, and she is an optimist, not believing in no-win scenarios and always maintaining the belief that things will get better, no matter how dire the situation. She takes it upon herself to maintain hope within her Clan, always trying to cheer up any cat who seems upset and encourage those who have been discouraged. She likes to tease others, and occasionally roughhouse with them. History Her parents were loyal WaveClan warriors, and raised Doeskip and her littermates well. Her father passed away during leafbare due to greencough, which WaveClan could not treat at the time because they did not have access to any daylilies. Her mother passed away when Doeskip and her littermates were apprentices, in a border skirmish with MarshClan. Doeskip blames the other Clans for her parents' deaths, and doesn't trust them much as a result, disliking the idea of having to rely on others to take care of those she cares about. She was killed in a plague that swept through all three Clans.